User talk:CrazyFerret
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:CrazyFerret page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. If you upload OC (Original Content), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sloshedtrain (Talk) 23:40, February 16, 2012 Hey... Epic Schrodinger profile pic. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 19:01, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Please help! its me the lonlymarowak! i want to go on chat again so can you get rid of Coffee? Hey this is LittlestPetShopHorrors, can you please tell me how long I'm possibly been banned from chat? And if you can, only if you can, can you help me with it? Please!LittlestPetShopHorrors 06:50, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: I specifically told everyone on the chat to stop speaking insultingly in the chat room about bronies. You went at it again. That is punishable by ban. And *I* break the rules? Where? When? How? I would like you to provide some screencaps to make this evident. [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 22:08, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Lucid was impersonating me, so I banned him. After some thought, though, and skimming through my talk page...I should calm on the banning. It indeed is getting out of hand. However, I could care less if people dislike me for it, because it's their problem not mine. [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 22:20, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Ooh... ...you touched my ta la la. “Those who fight monsters should take care that they never become one. For when you stand and look long into the abyss, the abyss also looks into you.” 08:11, May 6, 2012 (UTC) You my friend deserve a emmy in wierdness (this is complament) King Krule 18:59, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Fuck yeah brotha. Thanks for the song. [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 23:46, May 29, 2012 (UTC) your avatar/picture thing is that phrase something that's said in an actual anime, or is that something added by some random person? A mastermind, born of nothing, grown into something. They call him Alixe 04:18, May 30, 2012 (UTC) nonsense. You're just going to the room with the moose. A mastermind, born of nothing, grown into something. They call him Alixe 16:41, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Hell Naww, Nyukka Shiett just gawt reayul. His Royal Highness, Sir Dr King Tyrania Tyrannical Tyranis the Fourth, Order of the Cleric, Commander of the Army of Pelly, Grace of the High Gods, Ruler of the Web Kingdoms, Lord of the West London Drainage System, Overlord of the Petty Drama, OBE, PhD (talk) 09:50, August 26, 2012 (UTC) megusta OHAI 06:09, September 4, 2012 (UTC)Smarth331 (talk) EARGASMS I cannot stop listening to Blue Stahli now. Thank you. I now have a new band to fangirl over. I'm not sure if I wanna hug or tackle you yet, but I might know later. Any more reccomendations for me? Jekel-and-Hyde (talk) 13:59, December 9, 2012 (UTC)Jekel-and-Hyde